


Fandom Diary

by 0Alexias0



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Alexias0/pseuds/0Alexias0





	1. 2018

_**2018**_  
 

 **July** Currently on some sort of semi-hiatus (?) because school just started somebody help me.

 **A** **ugust** I _just_ caught up with Detroit: Become Human and now I'm obsessed. Fics will continue soon. Hopefully.

 **Late August** School got me so whipped (again) that I forgot all about Voltron Season 7 and BTS' Comeback. Shit. Got some catching up to do. In good news, Fall Out Boy and Twenty Øne Piløts are hitting me with them fresh songs.

 **29/08** Whoo okay Clifford the Vulture is up. Thinking of writing some Detroit after this...  
   
**20/09** Okay okay fine the Detroit fic is coming together real slowly but here's the thing. Freakin' podcasts taking over my life. I've _loved_ Night Vale for a pretty long time but _Damn_ now I'm just nonstop listening to Alice isn't Dead, EOS 10, and the Penumbra.  
  
**05/10** Twenty Øne Piløts just released their Trench album and I am d r o w n I n g in them feels bc this album is so. Good. Also MORE podcasts because I have adopted Juno Steel as my own and I'm open for more gays.  
  
**16/10** I watched Venom and it is a GOOD movie fight me. I also fell in love with Venon and Eddie's dynamic and we need more Avenger crossovers so you thinking what I'm thinking? Hehe. Agh but who am I kidding I still need to finish the other fics.  
  
**04/11** The [newest Sanders Sides](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tkqsuZx1n8&t=524s) was uploaded a few days ago and I've been spending that time re-watching the whole series because I honestly love it so much. I'm already planning on a fic for my strange dark son Virgil.  
  
**07/11** So they [introduced Ashe](https://youtu.be/I-7q137HS7I) as Overwatch's newest hero, but I mean, I dunno Blizzard, I'd still prefer Echo. (Also the Airplane Pt. 2 MV is out aaahhh!!!)  
  
**10/11** Yo I watched  [Batman Ninja](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwPFxcefpdU) and the whole movie was ridiculous but _holy feudal Japan mixed with mecha action_ I loved it.

 **13/10** Man I can't believe Stan Lee died. Before Avengers 4, no less. RIP Sir, our lives wouldn't be as exciting without you.

 **15/10** I've been listening to K/DA's [POP/STARS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOxkGD8qRB4) on loop and damn I fell in love the same way I fell in love with BlackPink.

 **26/11** Um...wtf? Why is November already ending?? Didn't it just start?? At the plus side, I'm having a really bad case of artist block so I've been doing a lot of productive writing instead.

 **04/12** The happiest of birthdays to my two heroes Tyler Joseph and Kim Seokjin!!! (Tyler's b-day is actually December 1st I just decided to say it today sorry Ty) (also 진 형 ily) Updates will be slow for this week because _FINALS_.

 **10/12** Holy shit okay I'M SO BEHIND THINGS. The Detroit fic got put on hold because I _just_ finished finals today. And the past few days so much happened from [YouTube Rewind 2018](https://youtu.be/YbJOTdZBX1g), (which, seriously? I want to die) and then [Smash Bros Ultimate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WShCN-AYHqA) came out (now _that_ I'm happy about) and just a few hours ago Jack's [#Thankmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvVsaU9l-3I&t=1604s) stream. Whew. Okay, things should get back on track by now. Subscribe to Pewdiepie.

 **15/12** I am on a MOVIE ROLL right now. So many good ones are coming out this December. I've already watched Ralph 2, Mowgli, and Aquaman (which was an awesome movie in my opinion)(all of them were great). Next in line would be Spiderverse and Bumblebee, and boy am I excited for both of them. I know no one reads these but _agh_ I feel so bad for not updating Journey to Become Human for so long. Next chapter is on it's way I promise!!!

 **16/12** I watched Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and. Honestly? One of the best movies this year not gonna lie. I might even pull an extra leg and say I liked it better than Homecoming. But hey, I'm always open for all versions of Spider-man.

 


	2. 2019

_**2019** _

 

* * *

 

  **07/01** Overwatch just revealed Soldier76 aka Jack Morrison as canon gay and I’m...honestly not surprised? I wasn’t expecting it, but now that it’s out I’m like “okay cool”. But of course people gotta be all salty about it, I’ve read comments saying that being gay doesn’t “fit his character” and shit. I’m sorry what??¿¿ This doesn’t change and aspect of gameplay so why should people be pissed?? Tracer also has a canon girlfriend but I never see anyone fussing about  _her_. Soldier76 is gay, move on.

 **13/01** Here’s an unpopular opinion; I’ve started watching Titans on Netflix and I love it. Here's the [complete-but-not-really-complete review](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610228/chapters/41427470) I made.

 **23/01**  Holy crap the MV for Chlorine is out and I LOVE. IT. SO. MUCH. Here's my [rant on the video which accidentally extended to most of TOP's albums](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610228/chapters/41427509).

 **24/01** Man, I’ve been listening to Dodie’s “Monster” so much these past two days. Made a [small paragraph of it here lol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610228/chapters/41427509), I've been making a lot of reviews. 


	3. Titans Review

So a few months ago I saw the behind-the-scene photos that were going around, and for the most part I ignored it. Like a lot of other people, I thought the costumes looked cheap and automaticallyassumed the show would be trash (as of other DC fans). But after it came out internationally, my dad happened to play it on Netflix while I was there, and not gonna lie I got hooked. It’s not ground breaking, but I enjoyed it. The characters all have a new spin to them, and I am seriously loving this whole brother-sister relationship with Rachel and Dick. It’s also pretty cool how they made Rachel and Gar as sort of the kids and Dick and Kory as the parents, cuz I’m a sucker for family dynamics like that. Now, I’ve seen a lot of people complain about this series. Like a lot. A lot of them about how Titans is “too edgy” like the DCEU movies. Like, guys. It’s rated 16+ not E for Everyone. Besides, has anyone read Killing Joke and Return of the Joker? Where Joker crippled Barbara Gordon with a bullet as well as tricking the whole Batfam their faces had been carved of? Superman himself went crazy after accidentally killing his wife and unborn child during Injustice. Being dark and edgy isn’t a new thing when it comes to comics.

See, what I think the problem is that people are too attached with animated series’ like Teen Titans, Young Justice, and the Teen Titan movies

So they see the new show and went “this isn’t how Teen Titans’ supposed to be” like it’s a bad thing. Starfire for one received the most hate. People don't like her clothes, her hair, her personality, and she's black her actress. Now before I get yo that, Teen Titans is a well loved show and one of DC's most famous to date. Especially their of Starfire, the curious bubbly yet naive space princess,understandably became sort of the fan favorite version. Which I theorized was why people hated the New Kory, because of how different she is from the "original" (note the quotation marks). Well guess what; this! Starfire! is! not! from! Teen! Titans! Y'all can hate her all you want but I love this version of Kory as much as I love the other ones.

(I have an entire essay on why Titans!Starfire is completely valid but I'm too lazy)

So while the animated series and movies were awesome, I’m enjoying this fresh twist that Titan brought. Well to one’s their own.

One thing that I really don’t like in the show is the romance. When I started watching I guess I didn’t expect so much drama and lovey dovey stuff in it. I suppose this is based an the person’s preference, but I personally don’t enjoy romance/drama where it’s all “these two people met a couple days ago and had barely begun to know each other on a deeper level but they MUST be in love because they’re male and female” and all that shit. For Dick and Kory I suspected to be a thing, since it was canon in both comic and series. But uhhh Dick and Dawn? Where’d THAT come from? And that thing brought in the messy love triangle with Hank. With Dick/Dawn/Kory/Hank being in this weird drama square, I had high hopes that they’d keep Gar and Rachel as BFFs, because two pairings in a four-person team? Bit of a stretch to me. I mean I know BBrae is quite the popular ship. I don't ship it (I prefer them as friends), but I know why people like it because of the chemistry between the two characters. But I'm still disappointed when Gar admitted he had feelings for Rachel.

I don't like cliche straight romance, okay? This is a personal opinion, but I just get so fucking bored with it. It's always the same thing over and over again and it's always there no matter what genre the movie/series is. That's what happened to Titans. I know I said I like it, and I DO, really. But there's way too much lovey dovey drama for me. I wanna see more friendship and family bonding and ACTION. I wanna see more kick ass punching.

It's funny because Titans reminded me so much of Justice League (2017). Most people hated that movie and- yes, there were some blatant flaws- but I loved it. Because DC is a big part of my childhood. I've been watching Justice League Unlimited as a kid and seeing my heroes come alive on the big screen is just an amazing feeling. Same thing goes to Titans. Hell, I've been watching Teen Titans regularly before I knew about Iron Man 1. So to see them in live action it's really awesome okay?

I better stop before this turns into a Marvel/DC rant lol


	4. Thoughts For Chlorine

I dropped everything when the notification popped up and feel a little proud being one of the first to watch it. I have absolutely no idea what Tyler and Josh are doing but this video is the most wholesome thing that has happened to the band since, like, Coconut Shark. I'm guessing it doesn't really connect to the whole Dema story (or maybe it does? dun dun dun!) it's more of a stand-alone like with My Blood. I also love how the music videos of Trench follow this certain aesthetic from the album. 

Like, in Vessel Era they had this sort of white-noise-static feel to the MVs as well as the music. Blurryface Era was more of a mix. It had the whole black-red, Tyler's dark ash, Josh's eyeliner trademark going on for most of the MVs. But Ride and HeavyDirtySoul were sort of exceptions becuse they had a fainted green-grey hue.

But anyways back to Trench. I felt like there was a split in th aesthetic. The MVs that tied to the Dema universe (Jumpsuit, Nico and the Niners, Levitate) all had this vibrant cool vibe right? But then the stand alone stories (My Blood and Chlorine) had a more warm grunge kind of feel.

Also Ned. I have no idea what that little creature is or if he symbolizes anything or if he had any deeper meaning at all but I will love him F O R E V E R. Like what the fuck. He’s so cute. <{•.•}>


	5. Short Note for Dodie's "Monster"

So...listen. Everything from the compositions to Dodie’s vocals to the lyrics to every second of the music video is so incredible and magical and full of imagination just- AHH!!<3!! Also the fact that PJ directed it. You can tell, honestly - he had this really distinct creative style. And- okay, I swear KickThePJ is one of the most underrated youtuber ever. He doesn’t get much views but the content that he makes are so original and aesthetic and takes more time and effort than people might think. In fact the entire “Monster” music video might look simple but also take into consideration that there were very little special effects. Everything else - the props, the costume, camera work, lighting - they designed and hand crafted it themselves. Like do you know how much effort that is??!! And to think that this video was made by a relatively small production crew, with a budget that most likely came from donations. Such a wonderful piece of art that deserves more recognition.


End file.
